mugenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados
Bob Esponja es el protagonista y el personaje epónimo de la comedia animada de Nickelodeon del mismo nombre. Fue diseñado por el biólogo marino y animador Stephen Hillenburg, y es expresado por Tom Kenny. Bob Esponja es una esponja infantil, mar excéntrico que vive en una piña en la ciudad submarina de Fondo de Bikini. El trabaja como cocinero en el Crustáceo Crujiente, un trabajo que él está excepcionalmente especializada. Bob Esponja no tiene mucho conocimiento y es una molestia constante para los que le rodean (especialmente Calamardo Tentáculos), pero él es muy bueno humor. Aparece en todos los episodios de la serie. En M.U.G.E.N, hay varias versiones de Bob Esponja, uno es el original y siendo las otras ediciones. Bob Esponja fue lanzado por primera vez por UchichaCody, entonces MugenJF dio sus sprites y se sustituye toda la codificación con código de otra persona de la creación y lo calificó como "SpongeBob 2.0". Otras personas hicieron sus propios sprites e hizo diferentes versiones de Bob Esponja como "Orochi Bob Esponja". También es un delantero de la versión del Río Grande de Patrick. Versión de UchichaCody Archivo:Sbob1.gif A pesar de ser el primero, de UchichaCody (bajo el alias de Wanted | Ammo) Bob Esponja no es el mejor que hay, ya que lo único que puede hacer es realizar dos ataques básicos punch (uno sólo se puede activar a través del uso anterior del ataque "Normal "), lanzar espátulas y realizar alguna variante hiper combo que drena una parte de la central de medida. AI para este personaje es fácil también, allwoing personajes mucho más débiles (como el Kung Fu Man) para obtener una fácil victoria. 'Movimientos' Key D= Abajo F = Adelante B = Atras U = Arriba DF = Abajo-Adelante DB = Abajo-Atras UF = Arriba-derecha UB = Arriba-izquierda a/b/c = Patada x/y/z = Puñetazo s'' = ''Taunt Hypers: Archivo:Sbob4.gif Hyper Combo - D, x (1000 utiliza el poder) MUGENJF 2.0 de Bob Esponja Edit Archivo:Sbob1.gif MUGENJF de edición del original Bob Esponja fue un spriteswap, ya que sólo reemplazar los sprites originales y el uso de nuevos sprites rotos Bob Esponja como la original, aunque la suya no es del agrado de MUGEN Comunidad. Esta Bob Esponja es supuestamente un spriteswap de Sayuri. Debido a esto, muchos consideran este SpongeBob ser de baja calidad. Sin embargo, él juega mejor que todos los demás spriteswaps Bob Esponja. Versión de FelixMario2011 Archivo:Spongebob_placemario_stand.gif Esta Bob Esponja (anteriormente conocido como Kinoshita Bob Esponja) fue creado por Placemario (ahora conocido como FelixMario2011), y fue en algún momento el personaje de Bob Esponja más conocido y el más ampliamente utilizado. Un defecto importante de su programación original de AI permitió a tiros de spam bazooka y viseras lazer, con ser aparentemente subyugado; FelixMario2011 desde entonces ha solucionado este problema, lo que supone una IA mucho mejor en el proceso, lo más nuevo de programación AI permite a Bob Esponja a acumular algunos combos pesados cuando controlados por el ordenador, haciendo de él un rival muy difícil. Si bien no es una falla como tal, sino más bien una intollerence universal de la comunidad entre, es que la base de este personaje es el infame SMVC plantilla EoH creado por el equipo de Infinity Mugen Team. 'Status' *Vida: 1000 *Poder: 3000 *Ataque: 100 *Defensa: 100 'Movimientos' Key D= Abajo F = Adelante B = Atras U = Arriba DF = Abajo-Adelante DB = Abajo-Atras UF = Arriba-derecha UB = Arriba-izquierda a/b/c = Patada x/y/z = Puñetazo s'' = ''Taunt Especialess: Krabby Patty Blaster - D, DF, F, x Archivo:Krabby.gif Archivo:KPatty.gif Throw Espátula - D, DF, F, y Archivo:Spaluta.gif Archivo:Spatulashot.gif Ride Espátula - D, DF, F, z Archivo:Spalutaride.gif Blow Bubble - D, DF, F, a Archivo:Bubble.gif Archivo:Bubble2.gif Burbuja Bomb - D,DF, F, b Archivo:Bubble.gif Archivo:Boom.gif Explotar burbujas - D, DF, F, c Archivo:Bubble.gif Archivo:Bubble2.gif Pistol - D, DB, B, a/b Kinoshita solamente Archivo:GunSB.gif Lightsaber - D, DB, B, c Kinoshita solamente Archivo:Lightsaber.gif Tickle Kick/Liu Kang Bicycle Kick - F, F, x Archivo:SB2.gif Ayudantes: Sandy - D, DB, B, a Archivo:Sandy.gif Calamardo - D, DB, B, b Archivo:Squidward.gif Archivo:Note.gif Don Cangrejo - D, DB, B, c Archivo:Krabs.gif Archivo:Money.gif Hypers: Laser Vision - D, DF, F, x+y (Kinoshita versión solamente) Archivo:Old.gif Ketchup Lazer - D, DF, F, x+y Archivo:New.gif Goofy Goober Rock - D, DF, F, y+z Archivo:I'M_GO~1.GIF Asistente de medusas - D, DF, F, a+b Archivo:Call.gif Archivo:Jelly.gif Súper Absorbente de rebote/Super Brawl 2 Hyper - D, DB, B, x+y Archivo:Superbrawl2.gif Bazooka - D, DB, DB, a+b (versión Kinoshita solamente) Archivo:Bazooka.gif Raging Esponja - D, DF, F, a+b (versión Kinoshita solamente) Archivo:Call.gif Archivo:SGS2.gif Archivo:SGS3.gif Edicion de Jedipolice Archivo:Spongebob_placemario_stand.gif Jedipolice decidido lanzar una nueva edición de Bob Esponja de FelixMario2011. Aunque el juego no fue diferente, prosiguió Jesús y editado sprites en sus ataques y winposes. Un defecto importante, sin embargo, fue que ahora, paletas de Bob Esponja no se comparten, por lo que no funciona. Versión de Madoldcrow1105 Archivo:1105spongebob.gif Esto es hecho por Bob Esponja Madoldcrow1105 (aunque las versiones más actuales de tenerlo bajo su alias más nuevos, Madoldcrow1105). También tiene como ayudantes versión FelixMario2011, pero también cuenta con nuevos especiales como su hiper Kart Krush. Sólo es compatible con M.U.G.E.N 1,0. Las nuevas versiones de este personaje son un ataque finisher, soundclips adicionales / nuevo, y un reemplazo para el "Tinker-Sponge" hiper. Al igual que Bob Esponja FelixMario2011, esta Bob Esponja juega como un personaje MVC, aunque no con la plantilla temido. Una cosa que hay que decir acerca de este personaje es que su ataque aéreo fuerte puede hacer que se quede en el aire cuando spam, aunque Madoldcrow1105 ha dicho que va a reducir la cantidad de spam que esta antena se puede hacer mediante la restricción de que está utilizando para una sola vez por saltar. 'Status' *Vida: 1000 *Poder: 5000 *Ataque: 100 *Defensa: 100 'Movimientos' Key D= Abajo F = Adelante B = Atras U = Arriba DF = Abajo-Adelante DB = Abajo-Atras UF = Arriba-derecha UB = Arriba-izquierda a/b/c = Patada x/y/z = ''Puñetazo ''s = Taunt Ayudantes: Patrick - F, B, x/a Archivo:Patrick_partner_1.gif Archivo:Patrick_partner_2.gif Gary - F, B, y/b Archivo:Gary_partner_1.gif Robot Bob Esponja - F, B, z/c Archivo:Robot_spongebob_1.gif Archivo:Robot_spongebob_2.gif Especialess: Kart Krush - D, DF, F, x+y Archivo:Car.gif Esponja Apprentice - D, DF, F, y+z Archivo:Wizard.gif Alaska Bullworm - D, DB, B, a+b Archivo:Spongebob_bull_worm.gif Archivo:600px-Spongebob_bull_worm_2.gif Tinker-Esponja - D, DB, B, b+c (V1.0 solamente) Archivo:Tinkersponge.gif Goofy Goober Roca Wizard - D, DB, B, b+c Archivo:Spongebob_rock.gif H-Bubble Misiles - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s Archivo:Spongebob_finsher.gif Versión de Tanicfan22 Archivo:Sbob1.gif Tanicfan22/TF2 also made a SpongeBob once, but was clearly not viewed well to the MUGEN community, due to the creator and the character itself. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob is nothing than a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. He would have at least used Kung Fu Man as a base and give it original moves and fixing the clns, but Tanicfan22 stated he will not update this character anymore, leaving it the same as it is. Versión de Tanicfan22 Archivo:Sbob1.gif Tanicfan22/TF2 also made a SpongeBob once, but was clearly not viewed well to the MUGEN community, due to the creator and the character itself. Tanicfan22's SpongeBob is nothing than a Kung Fu Man spriteswap. He would have at least used Kung Fu Man as a base and give it original moves and fixing the clns, but Tanicfan22 stated he will not update this character anymore, leaving it the same as it is. Versión de Mugenfan Archivo:Sbob1.gif Otro Bob Esponja ha sido hecha por alguien llamado Skulper34, AKA, el Doctor. Sus sprites vienen de Nicktoons: Frenesí Freeze Frame. Este personaje es ridículamente pequeño y difícil de golpear, por lo que grandes personajes tienen una gran desventaja. Esta Bob Esponja tiene sólo una hiper especiales y dos, por lo que este personaje tiene una cantidad limitada de opciones para la lucha. Su AI también es fácil, y carece de un adecuado perder pose. Versión de Skulper34 Archivo:Spongebobsp.gif Otro Bob Esponja ha sido hecha por alguien llamado Skulper34, AKA, el Doctor. Sus sprites vienen de Nicktoons: Frenesí Freeze Frame. Este personaje es ridículamente pequeño y difícil de golpear, por lo que grandes personajes tienen una gran desventaja. Esta Bob Esponja tiene sólo una hiper especiales y dos, por lo que este personaje tiene una cantidad limitada de opciones para la lucha. Su AI también es fácil, y carece de un adecuado perder pose. Orochi Bob Esponja Archivo:Spongebobsp.gif Esta versión de SpongeBob utiliza los mismos sprites como versión Skulper34, y es un spriteswap de Orochi Ken, de copiar todos Ken se mueve en el proceso. Su creador es desconocido ya que el nombre de Orochi Ken se quedó atrás. En cuanto a su modo de juego se va, él juega exactamente como Orochi Ken y no tiene movimientos originales. Su IA es también barato y sus hiper dominado se. Edicion de AngryNoahs Archivo:Spongebobsp.gif AngryNoahs supuestamente también realizó una edición a la Skulpter34 Bob Esponja, no abit a ingresar a un spriteswap, a diferencia de Orochi Bob Esponja. Ths actualización, sin embargo, sólo se hace SpongeBob un poco más grande en tamaño en el archivo del SNC y se añadió winquotes para MUGEN 1,0. TIS2012 está editando esta versión. Edicion de TIS2012 Archivo:SpongebobV2MUGEN.gif TIS2012 va a editar Bob Esponja AngryNoah de. Ya que es un trabajo en curso, no se sabe mucho acerca de él. Todo se sabe es que este Bob Esponja supuestamente contienen sprites personalizados, nuevos movimientos, y se convocan Patrick Ivan Luiz como delantero. Fotos de este personaje también periódicamente subido a su cuenta de DeviantART (al igual que su Sonic the Hedgehog). Versiones de TheGamer12345 (1° y 2°) Archivo:TheGamer12345's_SpongeBob.gif TheGamer12345 fue tomados sprites de Bob Esponja para el Game Boy Advance pero esta usado de la version editado de Bob Esponja hecho por zillagamer de DeviantArt y esta hecho de un spriteswap de Kung Fu Man y la segunda version es un spriteswap de Tom de Zobbes. Tercera Version de TheGamer12345 Archivo:Sbob1.gif Esta version esta tomada de UchichaCody y movio el imagen bien y arreglo el imagen del stand. Trivia #FelixMario2011's Bob Esponja es el primero a Bob Esponja a hacer con sprites personalizados. #Madoldcrow1105's Bob Esponja referencias de Tinker Bell en una de sus hiper, aunque más tarde fue sustituido por Goofy Goober Roca Wizard. en:SpongeBob SquarePantsfr:Bob l'Éponge Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Caricaturas Categoría:Personajes de Shows de TV Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Nickelodeon Categoría:Personajes de los 90's Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Strikers Categoría:Personajes 1.0 Categoría:Spriteswaps Categoría:Personajes W.I.P Categoría:Personajes de Bob Esponja Categoría:Personajes de Películas Categoría:Personajes que usan Satsui no Hado